


Telepathy

by h0ldthiscat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, fic prompts, fic requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0ldthiscat/pseuds/h0ldthiscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand is between her legs suddenly, moving slowly. “Tell me what you like.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepathy

She wakes to the rain hitting her window and his voice in her ear saying, “Tell me what you like.”

“You,” she mumbles, burrowing her face in the pillow. 

“No.” His hand is between her legs suddenly, moving slowly. “Tell me what you like.”

Her eyes spring open. “Oh,” she says softly. “Oh.”

She stretches long, reveling in the deep pull along her abdomen. “I like this. I like this a lot.”

“Here?” Mulder asks, his long fingers swiping wide and parting her labia. “Here?” He travels up and settles the pad of his thumb on the bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex. 

“Both,” she hisses, clutching his forearm. “Both.”

His breathing quickens in her ear as he increases the pace of his fingers and his chin comes to rest on her shoulder. One day’s worth of stubble will rub her raw there but she doesn’t mind, not when he does this. 

“Tell me what you like, Scully,” he repeats, and she feels it right in her center.

“God.” Her head curls forward and she almost scoots away from him, but he pulls her back to him, and she can feel his erection now, hot against the small of her back. He continues his work between her legs and her body starts to tremble with the first waves of orgasm. Mulder’s other hand snakes up her front and comes to rest over her breast, his fingers pulling gently at her nipple. “Jesus Christ,” she breathes.

He bites down on her earlobe and she cries out, “Don’t stop!” She comes a few seconds later, writhing against his hands, panting with a sort of blissful laughter that transforms into moaning as his hand slides up to cup her other breast.

“Tell me what you like.”

“I want to show you.” She rolls onto her hands and knees, then grabs onto the metal frame of her headboard and glances over her shoulder. “Is this what you like, Mulder?”

“I like everything about you,” he says, sitting up on his knees and running a slow hand up the back of her thigh. Moments later, his lips follow the same path and he says, “I love everything about you.”

She smiles into the feeling of his mouth on her thigh and doesn’t even realize what he’s said until he pauses. He loves everything about her. Even this? she wants to ask, feeling a twinge in her abdomen where a bullet once passed through. Even this? She thinks bitterly of her barren womb which unnecessarily cleans house every month, reminding her of what she’ll never have. Even this? The scar she’s never even seen. 

As if he can read her mind--and maybe he can, at this point--he slips a hand up the back of her neck and under her short crop of hair and whispers a feather-light touch over the thing that almost killed her but is keeping her alive. 

“Everything.”

She feels a lump well in her throat and clears it. “What happened to my sexy wakeup call?”

He grins and moves closer to her, his chest flush with her back. He slips a hand down between their bodies and says what is slowly becoming her favorite sentence in the english language: “Tell me what you like.”

“I love you,” she tells him, and chants it like a guru gita as his fingers work between them and the rain continues to trickle down the windowpane. They will not leave her apartment today.


End file.
